The present invention relates generally to an anti-pinch system.
Mechanisms for driving a closure, in particular for a vehicle, can be fitted with anti-pinch systems. These systems allow, for example, the direction of rotation of the drive motor to reverse when pinching is detected.
The drawback of these systems is that the inertia of the drive motor prevents instantaneous reversal of the window in the event of pinching. This can lead to an increase in pinching which exceeds the limits prescribed (for example, by Standard FMVSS 118) during the time required to reverse the direction of rotation of the motor, which prevents drive mechanisms from obtaining standard approval.
Document DE-A-26 15 511 describes a drive mechanism, in particular for a window regulator, including a clutch arranged between a reduction gear of a gear motor and a pinion for driving the window by an arm and sector mechanism. The clutch partially disengages the drive mechanism when an obstruction prevents the rise of the window, creating a resisting effort which opposes the torque of the gear motor. The clutch includes a spring designed to engage/disengage the mechanism at a set resisting torque threshold value. This device is simply a torque limiter. The mechanism maintains the pinching at the threshold value defined above. A need therefore exists for an anti-pinch system that is more effective and complies with existing standards.